Lost Boys (Disney)
The Lost Boys are a group of ragtag young boys led by Peter Pan in Neverland in Disney's 1953 film, Peter Pan. Biography ''Peter Pan'' In the first Peter Pan film, the Lost Boys made their first appearance when Peter took the Darling children to Neverland. The jealous Tinker Bell told them a "Wendy-Bird" had started a flight across the island and needed to be hunted down. This later led to conflicts between Peter Pan, the Boys, and the Darlings. John and Michael Darling want to join their wild brigade, and Peter appoints John as the temporary leader of the group. They sing "Following the Leader" as they walk, but are soon captured by the Indians. While being carried to the Indian's camp, they are shown annoyed. At the camp, John takes the blame for getting themselves captured and The Lost Boys accept his apology. The Indian chief explains that his tribe has fought the Lost Boys many times, and Cubby suggests that he should let them go. John is confused and Slightly explains that they let each other loose after a side wins. The Indian chief says he will not be releasing them, and accuses them of kidnapping his daughter, Tiger Lily, but the boys tell him that they did not kidnap her and had not seen her. The Indian chief threatens The Lost Boys to be burned to death if Tiger Lily did not return by sunset. However this punishment is prevented by Peter Pan, who rescues Tiger Lily from Captain Hook, who is the real kidnapper and The Lost Boys, John, and Micheal are then set free. The Lost Boys also viewed Wendy as a mother-like figure, demanding she told them stories. It eventually all came down to the final battle with Captain Hook, the children victorious in the end. The Lost Boys were sad to lose their "mother", but reluctantly allowed the Darlings to return home under Peter Pan's watchful eye. ''Return to Never Land'' In the sequel to Peter Pan, Wendy has grown up and has a daughter of her own: Jane, a high-spirited girl who no longer believes in her mother's stories of Never Land as her little brother does, due to war pressure. Her opinion is forced to change, however, when Captain Hook kidnaps her (thinking she's Wendy). Jane is rescued by Peter Pan and is taken to the home of the Lost Boys. While they all excitedly crowd around her, Tootles reminds Jane of her little brother, Danny, and she runs off. Once she returns to Peter, it is then the Boys' job to teach her how to have fun. The group plays a game of scavenger hunt, which ends with Jane being appointed the group's first Lost Girl. However, Tootles blows into the flute that Captain Hook gave Jane, and this causes Hook and his crew to capture the Lost Boys and Peter. It all winds down to yet another final battle with Captain Hook, and the Lost Boys have finally unlocked Jane's inner child. Once Jane saves them and says that she must go back home, the Lost Boys appear to be sad when Jane has to leave, as they begin to cry. However, Jane comforts them by saying that she will tell her little brother their stories. Trivia *Unlike other Peter Pan characters, the Lost Boys are the only ones that do not make an appearance in Jake and the Never Land Pirates. *Cubby shares his name with a member of Jake's pirate crew. *In the original novel, the Lost Boys leave Never Land and are adopted by Wendy's parents, while in the Disney version, the Lost Boys remained on Peter Pan's side in Neverland (though the idea of them returning to London alongside Wendy was addressed). Wendy also marries one of the lost boys according to the novel; though whom is never stated. In an early version of the book, Wendy married Tootles. *In the novel; it is mentioned that there were many Lost Boys that died. Most deaths were from the war against Captain Hook and other villains; however Peter himself would 'thin them out' 'if they seem to be growing up, which is against Peter's rules'. Navigation Category:Male Category:Teams Category:Dimwits Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Damsels Category:Organizations Category:Victims Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Book Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Peter Pan Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes